


Dr. Winchester and Nurse Novak

by fromacloset



Series: Roleplay [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader asked to do a more intense scene with Sam and Castiel. She is a patient who is mistaken for another patient and given a therapy





	Dr. Winchester and Nurse Novak

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very consensual

You were nervous, some of your scenes with Sam and Castiel were rough, but this was going to push your limits. You wrote out everything you wanted and approached both boys in the kitchen. Sam looked up and smiled.

“Hey” he smiled.

“Hi” you said quietly. Castiel looked up, worried.

“Y/n, is everything alright?” he asked.

“Yes. Yeah.” Sam noticed you fiddle with the paper.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“Um-I uh- I wanted to do a rougher scene and I um. I wrote down everything. What I would want, the roles you would play, the safeword.” If you are not comfortable with this, that is very okay. It’s just something I was interested in.” hand shaking you, you gave it to both men to look at.

You watched nervously as the boys read over what you had written. Sam’s face was stern, you ouldn’t read what he wanted. Castiel’s jaw dropped a bit and then looked up at you. He looked back at the paper. The boys looked at each other. 

“It’s dumb, never mind.” You said.

“It’s not dumb. Please, let us talk about this and we will get back to you” Castiel said. you nodded and left.

“Electro stimulation” Sam said reading off the list. “BDSM, medical play.”

“You are the doctor and I am the nurse. She is the patient who is mistaken for another patient in need of intense therapy.” Castiel said.

“Red is the safeword “

“I’m not sure, this is a good idea. I know that we have done many intense scenes before.”

“I know, but we have had many discussions about this before. She seems so certain about this and she gave it a lot of thought.”

“Yes, this is very detailed.”

They talked about it for an hour which caused your brain to go everywhere. Finally, they entered your room.

“We have given it a lot of thought. If this is something you want, we honestly would be happy to do that.” Sam explained.

“When would you like to do this?” Castiel.

“Would tonight be okay?” you asked.

“Yes.” Sam said and both men smiled.

“You’re sure about this?” 

“Yes.” Sam smiled walking over and kissing you. Castiel did the same thing.

That night you were in your room. Sam knocked on your door and asked you to follow him. You looked at him; he was in his nice dress pants and a light blue button down shirt. You swallowed and smiled following him. You were nervous, but excited. Sam stopped you and kissed your lips.

“We have everything ready and we are aware of the scene, so are you.” Sam said and you nodded. “Safeword” he said stroking your cheek.

“Red.” You whispered.

“I need you to say it a little more loudly” 

“Red” you said more confidently. 

“Good girl. Castiel is inside the room, he is going to get you ready, explain what is going on and then he will leave the room. There will be one minute where you will be alone. Exactly one minute and then we will enter and start the scene.”

“Yes, Sam. Thank you.” 

“Take as much time as you need” 

Sam opened the door and you walked in. Castiel was dressed in dark blue scrubs, there was a gurney with restraints and a table with stirrups. You looked over and saw everything all set up. You got even more exited. 

“Hello love” Castiel smiled.

“Hi.”

“I want you to undress completely and then sit on the gurney.” He instructed. 

You did, folding your clothes and leaving them on a counter. You sat on the gurney and felt it dip behind you. Castiel placed his hands on your shoulders and started to give you a massage to relax you. 

“So, you are to be mistaken for someone who needs this to be done?” 

“Yes” you said lowering your head as he massaged your neck. 

“When I feel you are relaxed I will strap you to this gurney, covering you with a blanket and I will stay with you for as long as you need. When you are ready, I will leave, Sam explained the rest.”

“Yes. Exactly one minute and then the scene will start”

“Good girl”

“Now, there it’s just a placebo in the needle. It is not real. Please repeat”

“Just a placebo, not real”

After another minute Castiel had you lie back on the gurney and restrained your arms and legs. He covered you up with a medical blanket and went by your head, stroking your hair.

“Are you alright?” he whispered and you nodded.

“Yes Castiel.” 

“Are you ready or do you need more time?”

“Can you stay, just another second” you whispered.

Castiel leaned down and kissed your forehead. You gave him the okay and Castiel left. You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing. Everyone knew their roles. You waited in anticipation. You had no idea what they were going to say.

The door opened, Sam and Castiel walked in. Sam now had a white lab coat on and a chart in his hands. Castiel had added a stethoscope around his neck.

“Miss Brenner, my name is Dr. Winchester and this is nurse Novak.” He spoke.

“Brenner? No, that’s not my last name” you said.

“Oh, it says here in your file that you are quiet nervous of the procedure.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Honey, you have nothing to worry about.” Castiel said coming over to and taking your hand. You started to struggle. “Hush dear, you’re alright” 

“PLEASE!” you begged. 

“Miss Brenner, lying will not get you out of this. Nurse Novak, help me transfer the patient to the table.”

Sam took the blanket off and undid your legs, you kicked and he had a firm grip. Castiel undid your arms. You put up a struggle, but they got you on the table. Castiel restraining your arms and Sam restraining your legs in the stirrups. 

“I’m going to do you vitals while Dr. Winchester gets ready.”

“Please, no. No! “you cried. Castiel took your vitals while you protested. “DR. WINCHESTER, PLEASE! I’M NOT MISS BRENNER. MY LAST NAME IS Y/L/N.”

“I’m sure you are very nervous, but I assure you I have done this kind of therapy before.” 

“What therapy? PLEASE! You have the wrong person.” You sobbed. 

When Castiel was done with your vitals you saw Sam had put gloves on and flicked a needle. He walked towards you and you screamed, pulling at the arm restraints. Castiel want and placed a strong grip on your shoulder.

“Shhh. Dr. Winchester is going to give you a sedative.” Castiel soothed. Sam stuck the needle in your arm and pushed the plunger.

“There’s a good girl.” Sam praised. 

He threw the needle out and Castiel went over and rolled over a tray with the TENS unit. Sam looked at your file again.

“It says here you are to get electro stimulation. This should help with the aching you have been feeling.”

“No! DON’T!” you yelled. 

“Deep breaths for me, dear” Sam said stepping between your legs. You heard Castiel snap on some gloves. You took deep breaths. “Just like that, deep breaths. Nurse Novak, please hand me the first electrode pad”

Castiel handed Sam the first electrode pad and he placed it on one side of your clit and the other. Two more were placed by your vaginal opening. Both men saw you tense a bit. Sam placed his hands on your thighs, looking you in the eyes.

“I will administer the first shock. It will last for five seconds.”

Castiel handed the box to Sam who stepped to the side. Castiel stood between your legs. Sam turned the switch on low. You let out a scream and Sam turned it off. 

“Patient seems to experience some arousal.” Castiel noted.

“Very good. I will do it again” Sam turned the switch and your scream wasn’t as loud. “Nurse Novak, please stimulate the patients clitoris while I turn up and down the switch.”

“Yes, Dr. Winchester”

Sam turned the dial up a little bit and you started to whimper. You let out an ear piercing scream when Castiel started to rub. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” you screamed. Sam turned it off and Castiel kept rubbing. 

The rubbing and turning it up and down went on for about five minutes. You were starting to get over stimulated. 

“Dr. Winchester, I will stop rubbing.” Castiel said

“Very well.” Sam said. He handed the controller to Castiel and they switched places. “I know the therapy is very intense, but his is for your own good.” Sam turned his attention to Castiel “Please turn the dial to two.”

Castiel did and your back arched off the table. You started panting and you were sobbing. Sam watched as your pussy spazzed and contracted. 

“Patient is making excellent progress. Up to three.”

“NOOOOOOOOO” you scream as you felt it going up to three.

"Off" Sam said and Castiel did. Sam ave you a minute to recover. "Up to three again" 

This went on for ten minutes. Off and on, off and on.

“Please pass the vibrator.” Sam said and Castiel did. Sam turned it on low and placed it on your clit.

“NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” you screamed as you were over some with the most intense orgasm you ever had.

The room was starting to spin and the boys voices seemed far away. Castiel’s face came in and he looked concerned, but you smiled or tried to. You couldn’t really get what they were saying and you felt the straps coming off before you passed out.

When you woke up you were on something comfy, a bed, with your head resting in someone’s lap. Their hands combing through your hair. A blanket was over you. Your eyes started to open a bit and you looked over, seeing Sam by your side, holding your hand and rubbing your shoulder.

“Hey pretty girl” he whispered.

“Hi.” You whimpered.

“We got you all cleaned up, are you warm enough?” Castiel whispered 

“Mmm hmmm” you lazily smiled. “How long was I out?”

“Half an hour. That was too much for you.” Sam said.

“No, it was perfect” you mumbled, eyes closing a bit.

“Sweetie, we over stimulated you.” Castiel said quietly, still combing your hair.

“Yeah, but that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had” the boys chuckled a bit.

Sam got up and when he returned he had cool wash cloth. He gently wiped your face. He removed the top half of the blanket and wiped your chest.

“M’at you doing” you mumbled.

“Just cooling you down, sweetheart. Does it feel good?” 

“Uh huh”

“Honey, please, just rest. We’ve got you.”

“I love you” you slurred, closing your eyes.

“I love you” Castiel whispered. Sam placed a soft kiss on your lips.

“I love you so much” he whispered.

Castiel and Sam watched as you drifted off to sleep. Sam finished cooling you down, while Castiel massaged your temples. That was perfect, exactly what you wanted.


End file.
